bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Shayna Baszler
On July 13, 2017, Baszler entered WWE's Mae Young Classic, defeating Zeda in the first round. The following day, Baszler defeated Mia Yim, Candice LeRae, and Mercedes Martinez en route to the final. On September 12, Baszler was defeated in the final of the tournament by Kairi Sane. Baszler made her NXT debut at a house show on August 10, 2017, where she teamed with Billie Kay and Peyton Royce; they faced the team of Kairi Sane, Aliyah, and Dakota Kai in a losing effort. On August 12, she made her singles debut, defeating Zeda. On October 3, WWE officially announced that Baszler had signed with the company and started training at the WWE Performance Center. On the December 6 episode of NXT, a vignette aired teasing Baszler's televised debut. She made her televised debut by attacking Kairi Sane on December 27, and her televised in-ring debut on the episode aired January 10, 2018, defeating Dakota Kai by referee stoppage. Afterward, Baszler continued to attack Kai until NXT Women's Champion Ember Moon made the save. That led to a title match at NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia on January 27, where Moon defeated Baszler to retain the title, but was attacked by Baszler afterwards. Baszler received another title match against Moon at NXT TakeOver: New Orleans on April 7, where Baszler defeated Moon by technical submission to win her first women's championship in NXT . On the May 30 episode of NXT, Baszler successfully defended her title against Dakota Kai. She then began a feud with Nikki Cross, culminating in a match at NXT TakeOver: Chicago II where Baszler defeated Cross by technical submission to retain the title. Baszler then lost the title to Kairi Sane at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn 4, ending her reign at 133 days. At Evolution, she defeated Kairi Sane by regaining and become the first-ever two time NXT Women's Champion. Baszler went on to defend her title against Sane at NXT TakeOver: WarGames, Bianca Belair at NXT TakeOver: Phoenix, and at NXT TakeOver: New York in a fatal four-Way match against Io Shirai, Bianca Belair and Kairi Sane, submitting Belair with a Kirifuda Clutch. Bazler had a brief feud with Shirai, whom she retained her title against at NXT TakeOver: XXV and on the June 26th episode of NXT in a steel cage match ending their feud. At NXT TakeOver: Toronto, she successfully defeated Mia Yim to retain her title. On October 2, Baszler successfully retained her title against Candice LeRae on NXT. On the November 1 episode of SmackDown, Baszler was the first NXT wrestler to invade the show, when she attacked SmackDown Women's Champion Bayley, Sasha Banks and Nikki Cross. Later that night, Baszler joined Triple H and the rest of the NXT roster as they declared war on both Raw and SmackDown, and vowed to win the Survivor Series brand warfare. At NXT TakeOver: WarGames, Baszler and her team lost against Rhea Ripley and her team in the first ever women's WarGames match. At Survivor Series, Baszler won the triple threat champions match against Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch and SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley to win Survivor Series for the NXT brand. On the December 18 episode of NXT, Baszler lost the championship to Ripley, ending her reign at 416 days, making her the sixth longest reigning women's champion after Sensational Sherri's reign of 441 days. On the January 1 episode of NXT, Shayna Baszler earned the Female Competitor Award in NXT. She would enter the Women's Royal Rumble match at #30 on January 26 and go on to eliminate eight contestants, which tied the record for most eliminations in a Women's Royal Rumble Match, before being eliminated in the end by Charlotte Flair, who would win the match.Category:NXT Superstars Category:NXT Women's Champions